¿Dónde está Brennan?
by Namipasiem
Summary: Algo muy extraño está pasando, Brennan parece ser que ha desaparecido y nadie tiene noticias de ella... Booth se da cuenta de sus sentimientos hacia ella y la busca desesperado, pero una llamada parece confirmar los peores presagios...
1. Chapter 1

FanFic de "Bones"

Título:

**¿DÓNDE ESTÁ **

**BRENNAN?**

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

**CAPÍTULO 1**

Habían resuelto el último caso de asesinato hacía ya tres días, y desde entonces no se habían vuelto a ver. Tres días que a Booth le habían parecido tres meses, sin saber nada de Huesos. Él mismo no se podía explicar porqué la echaba tanto de menos, otras veces habían estado más días sin verse y no la anhelaba tanto, pero ahora… ahora no podía pasar un minuto sin verla, a cada instante pensaba en ella, todas las cosas que habían pasado juntos: los momentos de peligro, las continuas 'peleas' en el coche, las miradas que se cruzaba, los abrazos, el beso bajo el muérdago…. Ese beso… todavía sentía los dulces y cálidos labios de 'Huesos' rozando con los suyos, cómo ella lo había sujetado apasionadamente de la chaqueta para que ese beso no se acabase… Ese beso había removido algo en su interior y no sabía exactamente qué era, pero ahora deseaba con todas sus fuerzas que cuando se encontrase con Brennan continuase el muérdago sobre ellos.

Finalmente se decidió a ir al Jeffersonian, a ver a su compañera, a su amiga, a su… a su Huesos, para invitarla a tomar algo. "Seguro que ha estado estos días trabajando con esos esqueletos de la guerra y no ha salido de ahí ni para comer", pensó.

**En el Jeffersonian:**

- ¡Huesos! ¡Huesos! Vengo a rescatarte de tu guarida para que vayamos a tomar algo, que seguro que has estado trabajando sin descanso y no habrás comido nada en estos días – iba diciendo Booth mientras se acercaba al despacho de Brennan, pero no recibió respuesta alguna, no había nadie en aquel despacho.

- ¡Eh, Booth! ¿Qué tal estás? ¿Qué te trae por aquí? – se oyó una voz al fondo del pasillo, que se iba acercando hacia él.

Booth se giró hacia donde provenía la voz, era Ángela, que se dirigía hacia él sonriente, a saludarlo con un beso en la mejilla.

- Hola Ángela, ¿dónde está Huesos? Vengo a rescatarla para ir a comer – dijo Booth

- Lo siento cariño, no está aquí

- ¿Cómo que no está? ¿A dónde ha ido? – preguntó, curioso

- Oh, hace dos días la llamó el director del museo de Boston para que fuera a identificar a una momia que hallaron recientemente en una excavación y cogió un vuelo hacia allí ayer a primera hora – le informó Ángela.

- Mmm…vaya – murmuró con cierto aire de tristeza- ¿y cuando regresa?

En ese instante, el timbre del teléfono del despacho de Brennan interrumpió la conversación. Ángela descolgó y respondió a la llamada.

- Instituto Jeffersonian, ¿dígame?

- Buenas tardes, soy el director del museo de Boston ¿se encuentra la doctora Temperance Brennan? – preguntaron al otro lado del teléfono

- No, ella ha tenido que viajar a… - interrumpió su frase- Un momento, ¿ha dicho el director del museo de Boston? – preguntó extrañada

- Sí, señorita. Pero dígame, ¿se encuentra la Doctora Brennan? Es importante – dijo con voz seria

- Ehh – Ángela titubeó unos segundos- no, ella no está, debería estar ahí en su museo. Ayer a primera hora cogió un vuelo hacia ahí.

Booth, que estaba escuchando a Ángela, se estaba empezando a preocupar un poco.

No señorita, aquí no ha llegado y no hemos tenido noticias suyas desde que me llamó avisándome que cogía el primer vuelo y que llegaría aquí ayer a las 3 de la tarde, para que mandase a nuestro chófer a recogerla al aeropuerto. El chófer estuvo esperando más de dos horas pero ella no apareció. Creía que se había retrasado en venir, por eso la llamaba ahora. La llamé a su teléfono móvil y le dejé ya dos mensajes en el contestador, pero no he recibido respuesta alguna. En fin, supongo que su vuelo se habrá retrasado y que tiene el móvil apagado por estar dentro del avión… Bueno muchas gracias señorita, y disculpe las molestias – dijo el hombre a modo de despedida y colgó el teléfono, sin dar tiempo a Ángela de decir nada más.

Ángela con cara de preocupación colgó el auricular lentamente y se quedó mirando el teléfono fijamente durante unos segundos, en silencio.

- ¿Qué ha pasado, Ángela? – preguntó un ya intranquilo Booth

- Era el director del museo de Boston... preguntaba por Brennan – dijo, con la mirada todavía puesta en el teléfono

- Pero, ¿ese no era el museo al que Brennan ha ido?

- Si… bueno no – dijo Ángela aún un poco ensimismada

- ¿Cómo que si pero no? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso Ángela? ¿Fue o no Brennan a ese museo? – ya Booth empezaba a ponerse más nervioso

- El director del museo ha llamado porque Brennan no ha llegado al museo, y debería haber aterrizado ayer por la tarde. Le dejó mensajes en el contestador de su móvil pero no le ha contestado, y no saben nada de ella… - dijo bastante preocupada.

--

Se admiten comentarios :-P


	2. Chapter 2

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO 2**

Algo muy extraño estaba pasando, ¿Brennan dejando 'colgado' a un director de museo, y sin contestar a sus mensajes en el móvil? Algo no iba bien. Los pensamientos se agolpaban en la mente de Booth todos a la vez, sin darle ni tiempo ni margen para pensar objetivamente en ese momento. Algo en su interior le decía que a Brennan le había pasado algo, y la sola idea de que eso fuera cierto le rompía el corazón en mil y un pedazos. Durante unos segundos que parecieron una eternidad, no pudo pensar en otra cosa que en su Huesos, ¿y si le había pasado algo malo? No podría perdonarse el no ir a verla antes en esos días que estuvieron separados tras resolver con éxito el último crimen. Si en lugar de haber ido hoy a verla hubiera ido hace dos días, cuando la llamaron desde el museo, tal vez la habría convencido de no ir, o tal vez la hubiese acompañado, o tal vez… tal vez… tal vez no estaría pasando ahora por estos momentos tan angustiosos en los que todos los pensamientos negativos recorrían cada neurona de su cerebro.

Unos segundos después fue capaz de reaccionar:

- Pero… eso no puede ser. La llamaré a su teléfono móvil – dijo Booth a una conmocionada Ángela, quien no podía quitar esa expresión de enorme preocupación por su más que amiga, por su hermana, esa hermana que nunca tuvo.

- Vamos cógelo Huesos – murmuraba Booth mientras llamaba al teléfono de Brennan, esperando a que ella le contestase

_- Ha llamado a la Doctora Temperance Brennan – _saltó el contestador- _deje un mensaje después de la señal…_

- ¡Maldita sea! – dijo Booth furioso – no responde, me salta su contestador – dice mientras cuelga su teléfono y mira a Ángela

A los pocos segundos de colgar suena su teléfono, alguien llama. Booth responde rápidamente:

- ¿Huesos? – pregunta, deseando con todas las fuerzas de su ser que fuese ella estuviese al otro lado de la línea

- No, agente Booth , le llamamos desde la oficina del FBI

- Ah, está bien, ¿qué pasa? – Booth se desilusionó enormemente cuando no escuchó la dulce voz de Huesos al otro lado

- Agente Booth, hace una hora una mujer ha llamado a la policía porque ha visto como de una casa vecina a la suya estaban saliendo mucho humo y llamas por una de las ventanas, y oía gritos de mujer dentro de ella.

- Bueno, ¿y eso que tiene que ver con el FBI? – preguntó extrañado y también un poco enfadado

- Agente Booth, la dirección que les ha dado la mujer es el número 78 de la Avenida Osborn – dijo muy serio el agente al otro lado del teléfono

- Pero, si esa es… - la expresión de su rostro cambió bruscamente, se quedó pálido, sudando, el corazón se le aceleraba hasta límites incontrolables, sus ojos miraban al vacío -¡oh Dios mío, no!

- ¿Qué ocurre Booth? – pregunto Ángela muy asustada, al ver la reacción del guapo agente

- Esa es… es… - Booth no lograba articular palabra – es la casa de…

- Por eso le hemos llamado, agente Booth

Booth sintió que el mundo entero se le venía encima, no podía, no quería, creer lo que le acababan de contar. No, aquello era una pesadilla, tenía que ser una pesadilla, eso no podía estar pasando. Sus piernas flaquearon, pero con un esfuerzo casi sobrehumano pudo mantenerse en pie. Seguía mirando al vacío, al vacío más inmenso que pudiese existir.


	3. Chapter 3

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAP****ÍTULO 3**

Ángela se asustó, nunca lo había visto así. En ese mismo momento entró Cam al verlos allí, en el despacho de Brennan, cosa que le extrañó al no estar Temperance allí. Iba directa a saludar a Seely, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, pero no tardó nada en percatarse de que algo estaba pasando.

- Hola Seely, ¿qué ocurre? ¿Por qué tenéis esas caras? – preguntó Cam algo preocupada

Booth la miró, y ella se sorprendió al verlo así. Esa expresión en su rostro… nunca lo había visto así… o sí… Sí, y únicamente una vez en su vida, enseguida comprendió lo que pasaba. Solamente lo había visto así, con esa mirada, cuando el sepulturero lo llamó para decirle que tenía a Temperance y a Hodgins enterrados vivos.

- Ángela, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo – por fin Booth reaccionó

- ¿A dónde? ¿Qué pasa? – preguntaba Ángela

A casa de huesos, una vecina ha llamado diciendo que estaba incendiándose y que alguien gritaba desde su interior

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! – Ángela estaba horrorizada

- ¡Dios santo! – dijo Cam – Booth voy con ustedes

Los tres salieron corriendo como si en ello les fuese la vida, y ni se dieron cuenta de que Zack y Hodgins les preguntaron a dónde iban cuando salían por la puerta del Jeffersonian.

Rápidamente se subieron en el coche de Booth, quien puso la sirena y condujo como un loco pese a las recomendaciones de Cam y Ángela, quienes le decían que se calmase un poco.

- ¡No me puedo calmar, maldita sea! ¡Es la casa de huesos la que se está quemando, y ella puede estar dentro! – gritó él.

Booth sólo podía pensar en Brennan, ¿y si ella estaba dentro de la casa? ¿Y si estaba herida? Nunca se habría perdonado el no haber estado allí para protegerla, y mucho menos se habría perdonado no haber repetido aquel beso tan dulce y hermoso que se dieron bajo el muérdago, no haberle dicho que la quería. Sí, la quería, la amaba, ahora lo tenía todo claro, amaba a Huesos, como nunca antes había amado a ninguna otra mujer, y quizá ahora… quizá ahora era demasiado tarde…

Llegaron a la calle donde vivía Brennan y vieron aquello abarrotado de gente: los bomberos, los policías, y los curiosos. Booth bajó corriendo del coche y las dos chicas le seguían. Se abrieron paso entre los curiosos hasta que llegaron al cordón policial, Booth enseñó su placa a un policía y los dejaron pasar.

Ya los bomberos habían extinguido el fuego y estaban recogiendo su material para marcharse. Booth, Cam y Ángela subieron las escaleras como alma que lleva el diablo, hasta llegar al piso de Brennan. Cuando entraron el panorama era desolador: el salón estaba prácticamente calcinado, todos los libros, las fotos y recuerdos de Brennan… tan sólo quedaban cenizas de ello. Pero eso no era todo. En el centro del salón había un grupo de policías formando un círculo en torno a algo que había en el suelo. Los tres se acercaron y vieron con horror que era un cadáver, estaba calcinado, prácticamente lo único que quedaban eran los huesos.


	4. Chapter 4

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****4**

Cam se agachó junto a lo que antes había sido un cuerpo humano para examinarlo, pero un policía la detuvo.

- Oiga señora, ¿quién es usted y que está haciendo aquí? No toque nada, el único que puede tocar el cuerpo es el forense – gruñó el policía

- Soy la doctora Camille Saroyan, forense del instituto Jeffersonian, así que apártese y déjeme trabajar.

- Ah… esto… lo siento doctora – dijo un poco avergonzado el policía

Booth enseñando su placa del FBI a los demás policías, les dijo que se alejaran, para que Cam trabajase mejor.

- Camille, ¿es…? – Booth no se atrevía a terminar la pregunta, sólo el pensar que aquel esqueleto que estaba allí podía ser de Huesos, le rompía el alma. Se negaba a creerlo. No, no podía ser su Huesos, no, ella no…

- Booth, tranquilo ¿vale? A ver, yo no soy experta en huesos, la experta es… -calló durante un instante- bueno… ya sabes, la experta es Brennan, pero por mis conocimientos diría que es una mujer joven, blanca. Tiene las manos y los pies atados, y por la gran mancha que hay en bajo el cuerpo diría que la quemaron en este mismo lugar… Pero, espera un momento, ¿qué es esto?

- ¿Qué? – preguntó Booth

Cam vio algo brillante en el cuello de la víctima, debajo de los restos quemados de su ropa, y lo sacó con los dedos, era un collar, que tenían un colgante con forma de delfín.

- Oh no, dime que no es verdad – Ángela estaba sollozando

- ¿Qué, qué sucede? – preguntó Booth, que todavía no se había percatado del descubrimiento de Cam, había estado mirando pensativo al cuerpo que allí yacía sin vida

- Ese… - Booth tras ver el colgante se quedó sin palabras - ese… es el colgante que a Huesos le regaló su padre… no puede ser… ¡No! ¡No puede ser Huesos! – ya Booth estaba furioso de la impotencia que sentía, y hacía lo imposible para impedir que las lágrimas cayesen de sus ojos, mientras Ángela lloraba desconsoladamente

- Chicos, esto no significa nada, hay muchos colgantes de delfines como éste… - Cam intentaba animarlos, mientras intentaba dejar a un lado sus emociones para seguir analizando objetivamente el cuerpo, sin dejarse llevar por conclusiones prematuras, cuando de pronto vio algo que parecía ser de metal bajo el cráneo quemado. Con cuidado cogió lo que había visto: eran unos pendientes, y cuando se disponía a observarlos con detalle, Booth se los quitó de la mano.

Booth reconoció los pendientes al instante: eran los pendientes de Brennan, aquellos que habían sido de su madre, que tenían un gran valor sentimental para ella. Ella nunca se habría despegado de esos pendientes, nunca se los quitaba ni siquiera para dormir. Incluso un tiempo atrás, cuando en Nueva Orleáns se despertó un día en el baño y no recordaba nada del día anterior, lo único que le preocupaba era que había perdido uno de sus pendientes.

Ya Booth no pudo contenerse y dos lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas, dos lágrimas de absoluto dolor. Ángela se abrazó a él, llorando desconsolada. Las pruebas indicaban que aquel cadáver que estaba allí era el de Brennan.

Horas después, en el Jeffersonian ya tienen los restos hallados en el apartamento sobre la mesa de acero. Zack, Cam, y una Ángela sollozante y abrazada a Hodgins se sitúan en torno a la misma, en silencio, mientras un abatido Booth mira desde lo alto de plataforma que hay sobre ellos, no es capaz de acercarse más.

--

--

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

**Seleey Santiel, muchas gracias por los comentarios!! :-) **


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAP****ÍTULO 5**

--

Zack comenzó a analizar los restos, confirmando lo que dijo Cam ya en el apartamento de Brennan.

- Por la forma de la pelvis es una mujer, sin duda alguna. – decía en voz alta – 1'70 metros de altura, constitución delgada, unos 55 kilogramos de peso. Edad entre 30 y 35 años, raza blanca.

A todos se les hizo un nudo en la garganta, pues sabían que Brennan tenía 34 años, la edad coincidía, y el resto de los datos también.

- Tiene fracturas en el húmero derecho, posiblemente causadas al intentar defenderse, y fracturas en ambos tobillos, probablemente provocadas al intentar liberarse de las ataduras – seguía diciendo Zack.

Ángela no pudo más y se fue hacia su despacho. Si aquel cuerpo era realmente el de su amiga, no podía quedarse allí escuchando todo lo que le habían hecho y todo lo que habría sufrido. Hodgins la siguió para consolarla. Zack y Cam se quedaron solos, observados a lo lejos por Booth.

- La tráquea y las costillas no están más quemados que los demás huesos, por lo que afortunadamente la víctima estaba muerta cuando la quemaron – le dijo Zack a Cam.

- Pero la vecina que llamó a la policía dijo que oyó gritos procedentes del interior de la casa mientras ésta se estaba incendiando – le dijo Cam extrañada

- Pues seguro que no son de nuestra víctima, ya estaba muerta – respondió Zack

- Bueno Zack, comprueba cuanto antes la ficha dental para ver si verdaderamente se trata de… - Cam no fue capaz de terminar la frase

- Está bien doctora, pero de todas formas…

- ¿Qué? – Cam lo interrumpió

- Fíjese en el radio derecho, no hay rastro de alguna fractura, ni reciente ni antigua

- ¿Y? – preguntó Cam

- Que la doctora Brennan tuvo una fractura del radio distal derecho hace más o menos dos años, se la hizo cuando estuvo en Nueva Orleans de vacaciones, un tipo que practicaba el budú la atacó y la drogó, dejándola un día inconsciente y sin recuerdos de lo que había pasado ese día. Las fracturas, aunque sanen, se quedan marcadas en el hueso, y en este caso no hay fractura en ese radio.

- Entiendo – dijo Cam – muy bien Zack. Haz la comparación de la ficha dental cuanto antes, para confirmar la identidad de la víctima, mientras tanto yo iré a hablar con Booth.

Cam fue hacia donde estaba Booth para informarle de lo que le había contado Zack, para hacerle ver que no todo estaba perdido, que no era seguro que esos huesos fueran de Brennan. Cuando Booth escuchó eso, un poco de esperanza comenzó a florecer en su interior, pero no podía dejar de pensar en porqué entonces el cadáver de esa mujer tenía las joyas de Huesos.

- ¡Lo tengo! – oyeron gritar a Zack, quien miraba la pantalla del ordenador

- ¿Qué ocurre Zack? – le preguntaron Hodgins y Ángela, que oyeron su grito y fueron a ver qué pasaba

- He comparado la ficha dental de la doctora Brennan de nuestra base de datos del personal y la del cadáver y no coinciden en absoluto.

- ¿Quieres decir que este cadáver no es suyo? – dijo Booth, que se acercaba con Cam después de haber escuchado lo que decía Zack.

- Exacto, no es la doctora Brennan – dijo Zack sonriente.

Ángela sonrió y abrazó fuertemente a Hodgins, mientras que Booth suspiró aliviado y dejó ver en su cara una amplia sonrisa.

- Un momento – interrumpió Ángela y todos la miraron – Si no es Brennan, ¿quién es esta mujer y que hacía su casa? ¿Y donde está Brennan?

...

...

...

Mientras tanto, a unos kilómetros de allí, Temperance comenzaba a despertar. Abrió los ojos lentamente, deslumbrada por la luz blanca procedente de un foco que tenía delante y que le apuntaba directamente a su cara. Su reacción instintiva le llevó a intentar tapar esa luz con una mano, pero pronto se dio cuenta de que no podía moverlas, las tenía atadas a los reposabrazos de la silla en la que estaba sentada. Intento soltarse, pero no obtuvo resultado. Intentó patalear, pero sus piernas también estaban atadas contra las patas de la silla, así que fue inútil.

- ¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué me ha pasado? – se preguntó; no recordaba nada.

De pronto escuchó unos pasos que se acercaban, pero el deslumbrante foco no la dejaba ver nada.

- Mmm, por fin ha despertado Doctora Brennan – dijo una voz masculina.

- ¿Quién es usted? – preguntó extrañada y asustada al mismo tiempo.


	6. Chapter 6

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO 6**

- Quiero a todos mis hombres trabajando en este caso, ¿vale? Que interroguen a los vecinos, que registren la casa a fondo, que lo miren todo, absolutamente todo, ¿de acuerdo? – Booth hablaba por teléfono con alguien del FBI.

- ¿Ya habéis identificado a la víctima? – dijo lanzando la pregunta a todos, que estaban trabajando frenéticamente en el caso.

- He comparado la ficha dental de la víctima con todas las de la base de datos y no coincide con ninguna – dijo Zack.

- Ya he hecho un boceto de su rostro y lo he comparado con el de personas desaparecidas y tampoco hay nada – dijo Ángela, y le dio una copia del boceto a Booth.

- He intentado sacar ADN de sus restos, pero al estar calcinado no tengo nada de donde obtenerlo – habló Cam.

- Yo he analizado unos restos orgánicos que estaban adheridos a los restos de ropa de la víctima, y han resultado ser _Geleznowia calycina_ y _Pelargonium betulinum_, dos plantas bastante raras – dijo Hodgins

- Vaya, por fin alguien con información – apuntó Booth - ¿Y de qué nos sirven esas plantas?

- Amigo mío – dijo Hodgins orgulloso por su hallazgo – sólo hay tres lugares en todo el país en donde crecen esas plantas, y uno de esos lugares está aquí, en Washington, donde curiosamente crecen las dos juntas, se trata del parque Tukward, a unos 7 kilómetros de aquí.

- Eres un genio Hodgins – decía Booth mientras se iba a coger su coche para ir a aquel lugar que le había indicado Hodgins.

- Creo que este genio merece acompañarte, ¿no? – y sin esperar respuesta alguna se fue tras Seely

Durante el camino hacia el parque ninguno pronunció palabra alguna, Booth no podía, su mente sólo estaba pensando en Huesos, en qué le habría pasado, porqué no aparecía, y qué hacía una chica muerta en su casa. Justo ahora, cuando podía ya haberla perdido, es cuando se daba cuenta de que lo que sentía por Brennan no era simple compañerismo y amistad, la quería, la deseaba, la amaba, y también le era inevitable sentirse un estúpido y un idiota por no haberse dado cuenta antes, antes de todo esto que estaba pasando. ¿Y si ahora no la viese más? ¿Y si algo malo le había pasado y ella jamás se enterara de lo que él sentía? ¡No! Ahora no podía tirar la toalla, no podía darlo todo por perdido, ella en su situación no lo hubiese hecho. Lo que tenía que hacer era concentrarse en el caso de la misteriosa chica muerta, sabía que si lograba resolverlo eso le llevaría hasta su Huesos, y cuando eso ocurriese, cuando la encontrase, le diría todas las cosas hermosas que sentía por ella.

Ya anochecía cuando llegaron al citado parque y mientras Hodgins fue directo a buscar esas extrañas plantas, Booth echaba un vistazo alrededor, esperando ver algo extraño, cualquier cosa, tenía que ver algo que ayudase a resolver todo aquel entuerto y encontrar a Temperance. Su mirada se dirigió a una esquina del parque, en el que habían varias mujeres que saludaban a los coches que pasaban por allí de una manera un tanto… como decirlo… provocativa. Se fijó en la indumentarias de aquellas mujeres y enseguida se dio cuenta que eran prostitutas, y se acercó para hablar con ellas.

Aquellas mujeres, al ver acercarse a aquel hombre tan joven y apuesto enseguida empezaron a hacerle miraditas, manosearle y a hacerle proposiciones. Booth, que no tenía humor ni ganas de aguantar aquello, enseguida sacó la placa que le acreditaba como agente del FBI, gesto que de inmediato las hizo parar con sus insinuaciones.

- ¿Un poli? – dijo una de ellas con tono despectivo - ¿Qué se le ha perdido por aquí?

- ¿Conocéis a esta chica? – dijo Booth al tiempo que les mostraba el retrato que había hecho Ángela de la chica muerta.

- Si – dijo una de ellas tras mirar el dibujo

- Es Annette – dijo otra de las chicas – También trabaja aquí, ¿en qué lío se ha metido?

- Está muerta

- ¿Qué? ¡Oh, no! – dijeron aterrorizadas todas las chicas - ¿Muerta?

- Sí, así es. ¿Cuándo la visteis por última vez?

- Anoche, aquí mismo, hasta que vino un cliente a las 2 y se fue con él

- ¿Pudisteis ver como era ese hombre? – preguntó Booth.

- No, los cristales de su coche eran oscuros, ya sabe, como esos coches de la gente importante, y cuando bajó la ventanilla se le acercó Annette y no pudimos verle. Estuvieron hablando unos segundos y ella se subió en su coche y se fueron – dijo una de las prostitutas.

- Vale, ¿y qué clase de coche era?

- Se lo enseñaré – dijo una de las chicas y se dispuso a coger su teléfono móvil

- ¿Cómo? – preguntó Booth extrañado

- Alguna de nosotras siempre hace una foto con el móvil de los coches que nos recogen, ya saben, por si a alguna nos ocurriese algo malo, que la poli lo identifique – dijo la chica mientras buscaba la foto en su móvil, y cuando la encontró se la enseñó a Booth – Aquí está, éste es el coche, sin ninguna duda. ¿Ve a esta de aquí? Esta es Annette

- ¿Me puedo llevar el teléfono? Lo necesitamos para analizar esa foto en el laboratorio

- De acuerdo guapo, pero sólo prestado, ¿eh?

De pronto se oyó un grito a unos metros de allí, un grito de mujer

- ¡Ahhhh! ¡Váyase de aquí o llamo a la policía!

--

--

--

--


	7. Chapter 7

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****7**

Booth y las chicas miraron inmediatamente al lugar de donde provenían los chillidos. Ya Booth iba a sacar su pistola y salir corriendo hacia allí cuando vio que Hodgins salía de entre unos arbustos seguido por una mujer (otra prostituta) que le perseguía pegándole con el bolso.

- ¡Ey, ey eyyyy! ¿Qué pasa aquí? – preguntó Booth enfadado

- Este tío, que he ido allí a hacer mis necesidades y lo he visto agachado mirando

- ¡Será guarro! - gritaron las demás mujeres, que enseguida iban a ir a por Hodgins, pero Booth las detuvo

- ¡Quietas! Este tío viene conmigo. –gritó intentado poner orden - ¿Qué diablos estabas haciendo Hodgins?

- Tranquilo tío, estaba buscando las plantas que te dije y las encontré en ese mismo lugar, por eso estaba agachado, y cuando llegó ella no me vio. Luego se agachó a hacer sus… ¡claro! – la mente de Hodgins se iluminó – ¡así fue como llegaron los restos de esas plantas a la ropa de nuestra víctima! Al agacharse a…

- De acuerdo Hodgins, entendido – le dijo Booth, que lo había comprendido y no quería más detalles

- ¿Y tú, has averiguado algo? – le preguntó Hodgins

- Sí, pero vamos rápido, te cuento en el camino. Tenemos que ir al laboratorio.

Iban hacia el laboratorio y Booth le contó a Hodgins lo que había averiguado, cuando recibió una llamada de sus chicos del FBI, quienes le comunicaron que habían encontrado el coche de Brennan a unos metros de su casa, con la ventanilla del conductor rota y la puerta forzada, y que en maletero habían encontrado un billete de avión para Boston a nombre de la doctora y una pequeña maleta con un ordenador portátil y un poco de ropa. Todo indicaba que la habían sorprendido mientras conducía, la atacaron y posiblemente la secuestraron, porque seguían sin rastro de ella.

Al escuchar esta información Booth sintió como que un peso enorme aprisionaba su pecho y le estaba dejando casi sin aliento. Miró a Hodgins con la misma cara de preocupación que había puesto aquel día en que 'El sepulturero' lo llamó para decirle que él y Brennan habían sido enterrados vivos.

--

--

--

Brennan intentaba inútilmente vislumbrar a aquel hombre que estaba hablando.

El hombre apagó el potente foco que la deslumbraba; en realidad tan sólo lo había encendido para que ella despertase del sueño que le había provocado el cloroformo que inhaló del pañuelo que le había puesto en la cara cuando la abordó en su auto.

Aunque lo apagó, los azules ojos de Temperance tardaron en adaptarse el cambio brusco de iluminación, y durante unos minutos siguió sin ver nada.

- ¿Quién es? ¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

La silueta de aquel hombre, que había permanecido en la penumbra de la habitación, se movió hasta colocarse bajo una pequeña bombilla de baja potencia que colgaba del techo, dejando ver su rostro, que portaba una malévola sonrisa. Era un hombre bastante alto, al menos 1'90 metros de estatura, de constitución fuerte, musculoso. No tenía pelo en la cabeza, se la había rapado completamente. Piel blanca, unos 50 años, mentón pronunciado y ojos hundidos, con unas notorias bolsas bajo los mismos. No conocía a ese hombre de nada, no lo había visto jamás en su vida.

- No Doctora Brennan, usted no me conoce, pero yo a usted sí – le respondió con voz seria, una contestación que dejó aún con más incertidumbre a Temperance, que no lograba comprender por qué ese hombre la conocía y porqué la había secuestrado.

- ¿Quién es? – la incertidumbre la estaba matando, aún más que el miedo que estaba empezando a sentir

- Tranquila doctora, pronto se enterará de quién soy, vamos a tener mucho tiempo para hablar

- ¿De qué me conoce?

- Usted es la "compañera" del agente especial Seely Booth, ¿cierto?

- ¿Booth? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con usted y con todo esto?

--

--

--


	8. Chapter 8

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****8**

Paralelamente, en el Instituto Jeffersonian, ya Booth había contado las últimas noticias sobre el caso y sobre Brennan al equipo, éstas últimas las acogieron con bastante inquietud y aún más preocupación de la que ya tenían. También le había entregado a Ángela el teléfono móvil de la prostituta para que trabajase con la foto e intentara averiguar la matrícula del coche o alguna pista que los llevase hasta el hombre que lo condujo aquella noche, y se quedó tras ella esperando impacientemente, mientras ella procesaba la imagen con todos los programas de que disponía para ello.

- ¿Tenemos algo ya, Ángela? – preguntaba una y otra vez

- Booth cariño, sé que estás preocupado, y te aseguro que menos que yo, pero si no me dejas trabajar no podré sacar nada de esa imagen – le dijo con voz amable para tranquilizarlo un poco, o al menos eso intentó.

- Lo entiendo, lo siento Ángela, pero es que todavía Huesos no ha dado señales de vida y todo parece indicar que la han secuestrado cuando iba en el coche. ¡Maldita sea! Y yo no estaba con ella, ¡debí haber estado allí para protegerla! Ahora esto no estaría pasando – decía impotente

- Tranquilo cielo, no es culpa tuya, nadie sospechaba que algo así pasaría, no te culpes por ello. La vamos a encontrar Booth, ya lo verás.

Ángela aumentó la imagen lo más que pudo para intentar ver la matrícula del coche, pero un brillo en la foto, unido a la mala calidad de la misma, que perdía mucha resolución al aumentarla de tamaño, sólo dejaban ver dos números y dos letras de la matrícula, a pesar de haber pasado la imagen ya ampliada por una infinidad de filtros y programas para la restauración de píxeles.

- Hodgins entró en el despacho y vio la foto del coche

- ¡Wau! Eso es un Alfa Romeo modelo "alfa 147", me encanta ese coche, y aun más en ese color azul, mi color favorito - dijo para intentar aliviar un poco la tensión del ambiente.

- ¿Estás seguro de que es ese coche? – le preguntó Booth.

- Estoy tan seguro como de que el _Psilocybe cubensis_ pertenece a la familia _Strophariaceae_ – dijo Hodgins, haciendo alusión a los hongos para parecer más interesante.

- Bien, pues tenemos a un posible sospechoso de la muerte de Annette que iba en un Alfa 147 color azul mate… - decía Booth.

- Cuyos números finales de la matrícula son 1 y 3 y las dos últimas letras son LQ – lo interrumpió Ángela.

- Un momento, ¿qué es eso Ángela? - Hodgins señaló un punto de la luna trasera del coche, algo de varios colores llamativos que parecía ser una pegatina.

Ángela aumentó esa zona de la fotografía y la pasó por filtros para aclararla.

- Es una pegatina con una especie de logotipo. Voy a pasarla por el ordenador a ver si hay coincidencia con algún logotipo de la base de datos o de Internet – dijo Ángela

El ordenador no tardó ni dos minutos en darles un resultado: el logotipo era el de una empresa de alquiler de coche que se hallaba a poco más de un kilómetro de allí. Ángela se giró para comentárselo a Booth, pero ya él se había dado cuenta y ya había salido corriendo hacia su auto para dirigirse al lugar.

--

--

--

- ¡Conteste! – Temperance se atrevió a gritarle - ¿Qué tiene que ver Booth con todo esto?

- Mmm… ¡creo que voy a tener que enseñarle que aquí las órdenes las doy yo! – dijo alzando cada vez más su tono de voz, mientras se acercó a la doctora y apretó con fuerzas las manos ya atadas de ella, sacudiendo un poco la silla hacia atrás y acercando su cara a la de ella mientras le gritaba. Ante esta reacción del hombre, Brennan se asustó, pero disimuló perfectamente, pues no quería mostrar ningún signo de debilidad ni cobardía ante aquel sujeto, incluso se aguantó el dolor que le estaban causando los moratones que aquel salvaje le había dejado en los brazos al apretarla tan fuertemente.

Ahora ya los ojos de Brennan se habían adaptado a la tenue luz que iluminaba parte de la estancia, así que miró al hombre, que ahora estaba de espaldas a ellas, apoyado en lo que parecía ser una vieja mesa de madera desgastada. Observó la mesa, y vio que encima había unos papeles, y algunos objetos, pero no pudo verlos todos, pues la luz no iluminaba toda la mesa, y sólo pudo distinguir un revólver, algo parecido al que ella se había comprado meses atrás.

- Él destrozó mi vida, y ahora me encargaré personalmente de destrozarle la suya, de hacerle sufrir – las palabras que salían de la boca de aquel individuo estaban rebosadas en odio y venganza.

- No entiendo… ¿qué es lo que le hizo? – preguntó Temperance, sin saber muy bien por qué se había atrevido a hablar después de la amenaza de aquel tipo, pero tenía que saberlo. No se explicaba cómo alguien vertía aquellas acusaciones contra Booth, simplemente era algo que no encajaba con él.

- Él destrozó mi vida, y ahora me encargaré personalmente de destrozarle yo la suya

Pero… ¿qué fue lo que le hizo Booth? – se atrevió a preguntar Brennan.

- Hace años él me quitó lo que más quería en este mundo: mis tres hijos. Él los mató – dijo el hombre serio y dolido.

Brennan no daba crédito a lo que estaba oyendo, aquello no podía ser cierto.

El hombre se dirigió hacia la mesa y cogió algo que luego acercó a Temperance para que ésta lo viera. Era una foto, en la que podían verse a tres varones jóvenes con vestimenta musulmán.

- 20, 23 y 25 años – dijo el hombre mientras señalaba en la foto a los tres chicos uno por uno en el orden en el que decía sus edades -. Eran sólo unos críos, eran lo único que tenía en el mundo y él me los arrebató – el hombre se esforzaba por no derramar una lágrima sobre aquella fotografía.

Brennan supuso entonces que aquello formaba parte del pasado de Booth como francotirador en Irak, sobre todo cuando en una esquina de la fotografía vio la bandera de dicho país. Aún así se atrevió a preguntar:

- Pero… ¿por qué?

- ¿Quiere saber por qué? – el hombre comenzaba de nuevo a gritar -. Según su "estupendo" gobierno, mis hijos eran terroristas que trabajaban para Sadam, ¡pero eso es mentira! Mis hijos no eran terroristas, eran unos chavales muy buenos, incapaces de hacer daño a nadie, pero eso a ese Booth no le importó, y ¡los mató desde lejos con un disparo en la cabeza a cada uno mientras estábamos celebrando la boda de uno de ellos! – gritaba furioso y lleno de ira.

--

--


	9. Chapter 9

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****9**

Ahora Temperance comenzaba a comprenderlo todo; el porqué Booth había matado a esos tres chicos y porqué el enfado de aquel hombre. Lo que aún no tenía claro es por qué estaba ella allí.

- Ese día juré venganza ante los cuerpos de mis hijos, y prometí que al desgraciado que les había hecho eso le iba a arrebatar lo que más quisiera, hasta que el dolor que sintiese fuera tan inmenso que le impediría seguir viviendo – hizo una pausa y luego prosiguió -. En estos momentos tiene que estar sufrimiento como nunca, mientras analizan su cadáver, doctora Brennan.

- ¿Cómo…? – Temperance no comprendía nada - ¿Cómo que analizando mi cadáver?

- Verá, hace unas horas, después de raptarla y traerla hasta aquí, dejé en su casa el cadáver de una prostituta de características generales idénticas a las suyas, le puse su collar con el delfín y sus pendientes y le prendí fuego. A estas alturas ya Booth habrá sido avisado, habrá ido a su casa y al descubrir el cuerpo creerá que es el suyo, doctora.

Sólo ahora es cuando Brennan se percató de que le faltaban sus tan preciadas joyas.

- Creo que olvida algo – presumió Temperance – Mi gente del laboratorio analizará el cuerpo y muy pronto se darán cuenta de que no soy yo.

- Contaba con ello, por eso la tengo aquí en vez de haberla matado de verdad.

- ¿Por qué?

- Con el tiempo que ha pasado, ya habrán llevado el cuerpo al Jeffersonian y efectivamente, habrán descartado que es el suyo. Booth se sentirá aliviado al saber eso, pero su sufrimiento no ha hecho más que comenzar, cuando se entere de que está secuestrada y sufra otra vez el inmenso dolor que le produce el creer que la ha perdido o la perderá.

- Oiga, todo esto es un gran error, puede que Booth matase a sus hijos, pero él lo único que hacía era seguir órdenes, no fue culpa suya. Además, él ha cambiado, ahora atrapa a los asesinos, y le aseguro que no hay un solo día en el que no se arrepienta enormemente de ese episodio de su pasado.

Brennan intentaba por todos los medios hacer razonar al hombre. No le importaba tanto su propia vida como el sufrimiento que ese hombre le causaría a Booth, su Booth. No podía permitir que él sufriese, era su compañero, su amigo, su… Dios mío, ahora empezaba a sentirse confusa sobre lo que significaba Booth para ella. Era mucho más que un compañero, eso estaba claro, él era su amigo, y puede que algo más que eso…

De repente una sonora bofetada que recibió en su mejilla derecha la sacó de sus pensamientos. Aquel malvado hombre le había pegado, enfadado por su alegato en defensa de Booth.

- ¡No lo defienda! – gritaba enojado - ¡Es un asesino!

Brennan ahora sí no se atrevió a decir nada más.

- Pero esto será sólo el comienzo de una enorme e interminable agonía, no para usted, tranquila, cuando la mate será de una forma rápida – dijo mientras su gesto cambiaba para dejar ver una maligna sonrisa – Esa agonía será la del agente Booth, porque cuando acabe con usted me encargaré de su hijo, ese pequeño de pelo rubio. Oh, ¿cómo se llama? ¡Ah sí, Parker! – exclamó.

Aún a riesgo de ser golpeada nuevamente por aquel individuo, Brennan no pudo quedarse callada después de que el hombre le revelase sus planes.

- El niño no tiene nada que ver con esto., se lo suplico, máteme a mí pero deje a Parker tranquilo, es sólo un niño – no podía permitir que aquel tipo le hiciese daño a Parker, el hijo de Booth, al que ella ya había empezado a querer como un hijo propio, pese a que nunca le habían gustado los niños.

El hombre no dijo nada y se dirigió nuevamente a la mesa, donde cogió dos objetos, para luego volver hacia ella. Temperance pudo ver que se trataba de un teléfono móvil, era su teléfono, y lo otro era… la pistola.

- Escúcheme bien doctora Brennan. Ahora vamos a llamar a Booth y le voy a informar de su situación. Cuando le pase a usted el teléfono quiero que le pida que la ayude, así su desesperanza serán aún mayor. Sólo dirá eso, como diga algo más que no deba… - en ese momento puso la boca de la pistola pegada a la frente de Temperance – juro que la mato en ese mismo instante.


	10. Chapter 10

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****10**

Booth estaba ya de vuelta en el Jeffersonian, tras haber ido a la empresa de alquiler de coches y hacer algunas preguntas al dueño.

- Ni rastro del coche, pero he podido hablar con el dueño del local, que lo ha reconocido como uno de los suyos, y me ha dado un registro en el que anotan a todas las personas que alquilan alguno de los coches, así como el modelo del coche y el periodo de alquiler – les contaba a Cam, Hodgins, Ángela y Zack.

- ¿Y ya sabes quién es el que alquiló ese coche? – pregunto Ángela impaciente.

- Sí, un tal Ahmed Abdulah Z., y en el registro pone que la fecha de comienzo del alquiler fue hace dos días a las cinco de la tarde, pero no consta fecha de fin de alquiler, por lo que todavía no ha entregado el coche.

Se disponía a llamar a la oficina del FBI para que buscasen información sobre ese hombre, cuando su teléfono sonó.

- ¡Es Huesos! – dijo tras mirar la pantalla de su teléfono antes de coger la llamada, lo que hizo a todos ponerse estupefactos.

Booth descolgó y puso el teléfono en modo manos libres, para que todos pudieran escuchar.

- ¿Huesos? ¿Estás bien? ¿Dónde te has metido? – preguntaba desesperado - ¿Huesos?

- Hola agente Booth – oyó una voz masculina al otro lado de la línea

- ¿Oiga? ¿Quién diablos es usted y dónde está Brennan? – preguntó enloquecido.

- Soy el que va a destrozar su vida, como usted hizo con la mía hace años.

Todos miraron a Booth extrañados e interrogantes, pero ni él mismo comprendía a qué se refería ese hombre.

- ¿Dónde está Brennan? – fue lo único que acertó a preguntar

- Oh, veo que ya ha descubierto que no murió quemada en su casa – dijo irónicamente

- ¿Qué le ha hecho?

- ¡Oh tranquilo! Ella está bien, pero sólo de momento… - dijo y le pasó el teléfono a Temperance, mientras la seguía apuntando con el revólver

- Escúchame bien maldito, como le hagas algo a Brennan juro que te mataré – dijo Booth enojado

- Booth… - ahora hablaba Brennan con un hilo de voz

- ¡Huesos! ¿Estás bien? ¿Te ha hecho algo ese tío?

- Booth, por favor…

- ¡Vamos! ¡Dígaselo! – le ordenaba Ahmed.

- ¡Huesos!¡Huesos! – Booth la llamaba desesperado – te sacaré de ahí Huesos, te lo prometo

- Booth… ¡corre, tienes que esconder a Parker en un lugar seguro! – dijo apresuradamente. Le daba igual lo que a ella le pasase, pero tenía que avisarle, no podía permitir que aquel hombre continuara su plan de venganza.

- ¡Desgraciada! – gritó Ahmed furioso - ¡Te arrepentirás de haberle dicho eso!

Seguidamente se oyó un ruido, un gemido de dolor de Brennan, y nada más, todo quedó en silencio.

- ¿Huesos? ¡Huesos! – Booth la llamaba asustado, pero no recibió respuesta, el teléfono comunicaba, ya habían cortado la llamada - ¡Maldito! – gritó enloquecido.

Todos estaban atónitos y desolados tras aquella llamada, y tardaron unos segundos en poder reaccionar.

- Booth, será mejor que vayas a buscar a tu hijo, como te dijo Brennan – dijo por fin Ángela.

- Sí, tienes razón, voy a llamar a Rebeca para avisarles de que voy a buscarlos y que no abran la puerta a nadie – dijo y cogió el teléfono para hacer la llamada mientras se dirigía hacia su coche.

Media hora después estaba de vuelta en el Jeffersonian.

- ¿Parker está bien? – le preguntó Cam.

- Sí, los he llevado a él y a Rebeca a la oficina del FBI, tengo a dos agentes a su cargo y a una patrulla vigilando su casa por si ven acercarse a alguien en actitud sospechosa. Ahora vamos a centrarnos en encontrar a Huesos – continuó diciendo -. Ya he ordenado que investigaran a ese tal Ahmed que alquiló el coche, y sabemos que es un hombre iraquí que llegó aquí a EEUU hace un mes, sin acompañante. Mis hombres me llamarán en cuanto sepan algo más.

En ese momento recibió una llamada.


	11. Chapter 11

**Antes que nada muchas gracias por los comentarios ;-)**

--

--

--

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****11**

- Era uno de los agentes que están registrando la casa de Brennan – dijo tras colgar, dirigiéndose al equipo de 'mirones' -, al parecer los gritos de mujer que escuchó la vecina cuando la casa estaba ardiendo provenían de una grabadora que encontraron cerca de una de las ventanas de la casa de Huesos.

- Es como si el asesino lo hubiera hecho a propósito para que la gente lo escuchara, y al mirar a ver que pasaba vieran el incendio y avisaran a la poli – dijo Hodgins.

- Sí, él quería que fuésemos y pensáramos que el cadáver era la doctora Brennan, por eso le puso sus joyas, ¿pero por qué? ¿Por qué quería que pensáramos que era ella? – dijo Zack.

- Olvidamos una cosa – apuntó Cam -. Él dijo que esto lo hacía para destrozar la vida de Booth, como dice que él hizo con la suya. Ha cogido a Brennan y por lo que nos advirtió ella creo que después pensaba también secuestrar a Parker. Quiere acabar con sus seres queridos – miró a Booth -, así que eso quiere decir…

- Que Booth acabó con los seres queridos de él – la interrumpió Zack.

- ¡Zack! – dijo Ángela en tono reprochante por haber dicho eso sobre Booth.

-No, déjame terminar. Ese hombre es iraquí, y puede que tenga relación con el pasado de Booth, cuando fue francotirador en Irak, ¿no es cierto?

Booth asintió con la mirada triste, su pasado ya le llenaba bastante de dolor como para colmo saber que ahora Brennan podría estar sufriendo ese calvario por su culpa.

Volvió a sonar el teléfono de Booth.

- Eran mis chicos del FBI, han averiguado que Ahmed se está alojando en una pensión muy cerca de aquí. Ángela, quiero que me acompañes a esa pensión a hablar con el propietario, con suerte puede darnos datos suficientes para que hagas un retrato de ese tío.

Ambos fueron inmediatamente a la pensión y hablaron con la propietaria, que les dijo que Ahmed era un hombre muy cordial y tranquilo, que no tenía problemas con él de ningún tipo.

- Dígame señora, ¿a qué se dedica Ahmed? ¿En qué trabaja? – le preguntó Booth.

- Oh sí, un día me comentó que arreglando cosillas, ya sabe, radios, televisores… esas cosas.

- ¿Lo hacía aquí mismo?

- No, no, lo hacía en una pequeña nave que tenía alquilada, eso fue lo que me dijo una vez, pero no sé en qué lugar.

- Entiendo. ¿Sabe usted si Ahmed tiene coche para desplazarse a esa nave?

- Pues no, el dinero le alcanzaba para muy poco, siempre andaba quejándose de eso, así que iba en el autobús. Pero es extraño, porque hace 2 días lo vi con un coche azul muy bonito…

- ¿Es éste el coche? – Booth le enseñó la fotografía que habían sacado del móvil de la prostituta.

- Sí, es ese.

- Señora, necesito las llaves de la habitación de Ahmed.

- Tenga, aquí tiene una copia.

-Muchas gracias, mientras quiero que se quede con mi compañera y le describa a Ahmed para poder hacer un retrato.

Booth subió a la habitación, todo parecía en orden, pero lo que vio en el cajón de la mesilla de noche lo desoló. Eran fotos, muchas fotos. Fotos de él con Brennan saliendo del Jeffersonian, subiéndose al coche, subiendo a la casa de ella… y fotos de él con Parker, y también de Parker con Rebeca en su casa, en el colegio… Ese hombre los había estado espiando desde hacía varios días…


	12. Chapter 12

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****12**

Booth no podía evitar sentirse culpable por todo aquello.

- Como le pase algo a Huesos… – se decía a sí mismo con impotencia – como ese desgraciado le haga algo… juro que acabaré con él. Lo siento mucho Huesos, te he fallado – dos lágrimas recorrieron sus mejillas.

Otra llamada a su móvil interrumpió sus pensamientos.

- Agente Booth – era un compañero del FBI – hemos analizado la grabación de gritos que encontramos en el apartamento de la doctora Brennan y de fondo se oyen ruidos.

- ¿Qué clase de ruidos?

- Aviones, parecen aviones que vuelan bajo, como si estuvieran despegando o aterrizando.

- Entonces la cinta se grabó cerca de un aeropuerto.

- Es lo más seguro.

- Bien, escúchame, quiero que busques naves pequeñas cercanas a un aeropuerto.

- Vale, espere un segundo… Lo tengo, hay pequeño complejo de 6 naves muy cerca del aeropuerto principal de aquí de Washington, y algunas son de alquiler.

- Gracias, manda refuerzos ya mismo hacia allí, puede que ese tío tenga a Brennan en una de esas naves.

Booth bajó corriendo las escaleras.

- Ángela, vámonos ya, lo tenemos, creo que sé donde tiene a Huesos – dijo mientras tiraba de ella por su mano -. ¿Tienes ya la cara de ese tío?

- Sí – dijo Ángela y se la mostró.

--

--

--

- ¡Vamos despierte! – decía Ahmed mientras daba ligeros golpecillos a Brennan en las mejillas.

Temperance empezó a despertar poco a poco, con un terrible dolor de cabeza. Abrió los ojos y vio que seguía allí, en aquella sala medio iluminada, con aquel hombre frente a ella. Enseguida recordó cómo aquel hombre la había golpeado con la culata de la pistola en la cabeza, cuando ella advirtió a Booth que escondiese a Parker, por eso le estaba doliendo.

- Va a pagar caro lo que ha hecho. Por su culpa no he podido raptar al hijo de Booth, y se arrepentirá de haberlo hecho – dijo amenazante -. Ahora su muerte será lenta.

El hombre se fue hacia la mesa, donde cogió una bolsa de plástico mediana y un rollo grande de cinta adhesiva.

Brennan lo vio y supo de inmediato lo que el hombre pretendía hacer, eso le trajo uno de los peores recuerdos: Sudamérica, unos militantes de una guerrilla la tuvieron encerrada durante no supo cuanto tiempo con una bolsa cubriéndole la cabeza.

Temperance, presa del pánico, empezó a agitarse y a suplicar que no lo hiciera, pero en vano. El hombre cortó un trozo de cinta y le cubrió la boca, y luego le puso la bolsa en la cabeza, pegando los bordes al cuello para que no pudiese entrar ni escapar el aire.


	13. Chapter 13

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****13**

Booth y Ángela llegaron al pequeño complejo de naves. Booth le pidió a Ángela el retrato que hizo de Ahmed gracias a la descripción de la propietaria de la pensión y fue corriendo hacia la primera de las naves que vio abierta. Dentro había unos hombres trabajando cargando unas cajas, ninguno de ellos se parecía al hombre del retrato, así que se los mostró y les preguntó si lo habían visto por allí. Todos lo reconocieron y le dijeron cuál era su nave.

Llegaron los refuerzos, y Booth les indicó dónde era. Booth le dijo a Ángela que esperase fuera, a lo que ella se negó rotundamente.

- Booth, mi mejor amiga, a la que quiero como una hermana puede estar ahí dentro herida y sufriendo, no me voy a quedar aquí esperando sin hacer nada. Voy a entrar quieras o no – dijo muy seria.

- Vale está bien, pero ponte un chaleco antibalas y no te separes de mi lado para nada, ¿de acuerdo?

- Está bien.

Mientras tanto, Brennan, con la bolsa de plástico en la cabeza, comenzaba a agitarse intentando, inútilmente, escapar de aquella situación, pero lo único que conseguía era respirar más rápido y gastar antes el poco aire que le quedaba. Poco a poco su agitación era menor, hasta que dejó de respirar y de moverse, el oxígeno se le había acabado y Brennan quedó inconsciente, todo bajo la mirada de Ahmed, que sonreía satisfecho.

En ese momento se oyeron unos disparos que provenían del exterior, la puerta de la nave se abrió y entraron los agentes del FBI armados y Booth y Ángela. Ahmed se vio acorralado e intentó escapar, dando algunos disparos con su pistola, que por suerte no alcanzaron a nadie, hasta que un certero balazo de Booth a una de sus piernas lo hizo caer al suelo, y los refuerzos aprovecharon ese momento para desarmarlo y apresarlo.

- ¡Brennan! – gritó Ángela, que había visto a su amiga en la silla con la bolsa cubriéndole la cabeza y corrió hacia ella enloquecida.

- ¡Dios mío, Huesos! – Booth también la vio y se dirigió hacia ella asustado - ¡Huesos! ¿Qué te han hecho?

Booth y Ángela, que se dieron cuenta inmediatamente del estado de inconsciencia de Temperance, le quitaron la bolsa de la cabeza, la cinta que cubría su boca, la desataron y él la cogió en brazos y la tendió en el suelo cuidadosamente.

- ¡Booth! ¡No respira! – gritó Ángela desesperada tras comprobarlo poniendo una mejilla cerca de la nariz de Brennan y comprobar que ni expulsaba aire ni el tórax se movía - ¡y no tiene pulso! – dijo una vez que puso un par de dedos en la arteria carótida de su amiga.

- ¡Dios mío no! ¡Huesos! – Booth intentaba, inútilmente, hacer reaccionar a Temperance.- Ángela, está… - no se atrevía a terminar la frase -. Hemos llegado demasiado tarde – dijo agachando su cabeza y esta vez no pudo evitar que las lágrimas saliesen de sus ojos recorriendo sus mejillas.

- ¡No Booth, no podemos rendirnos ahora! ¡Vamos, ayúdame!

Rápidamente Ángela comenzó a darle compresiones torácicas a su amiga, y Booth le proporcionaba oxígeno a través de la respiración boca a boca.

- Vamos Huesos, no me hagas esto – le rogaba Booth desolado mientras Ángela daba el masaje cardíaco – Eres fuerte Huesos, reacciona por favor, no puedes morirte, no me dejes solo, te lo suplico – Booth lloraba amargamente al ver a su gran amor allí, en el suelo, inerte, sin mostrar signo alguno de vida.


	14. Chapter 14

Gracias por los comments!!

**Advertencia:** este capítulo es para llorar, así que tened los clinex a mano, :-P

--

--

--

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****14**

- ¿Dónde estoy? – preguntaba Brennan extrañada mientras miraba a su alrededor. Estaba en un pasillo blanco, muy luminoso, que parecía no tener principio ni fin.

Temperance se sorprendió cuando comprobó que ya no estaba atada a aquella silla, ahora sus manos y sus pies estaban libres de ataduras y ella estaba de pie, allí, en medio de aquel pasillo. Sin embargo lo más que le sorprendió fue que ya no tenía aquella horrible bolsa en la cabeza, ahora respiraba un aire tan puro en aquella estancia… aquello era todo un desafío para su mente tan racional.

- Temperance – una voz familiar la llamaba, la sentía cercana, pero allí no había nadie -. Temperance – volvió a escucharse.

- No puede ser… - murmuró Brennan, incrédula - ¿Mamá?

- Cariño – aquella suave y dulce voz volvió a oírse, esta vez más cerca.

Brennan localizó la voz, dio media vuelta y allí estaba, sonriente, su madre, como en aquel vídeo que le entregó su padre antes de que Booth lo detuviese.

- Ma… ma… ¡mamá! – Brennan no daba crédito a lo que le mostraban sus ojos, al tiempo que un escalofrío recorría cada centímetro de su cuerpo -. No… no puede ser, es imposible…

- Si cariño, soy yo – dijo su madre abriendo los brazos

- ¡Mamá! – Temperance corrió hacia ella, llorando de la emoción, y la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas -. Pero esto es científicamente imposible, tú estás… - no quiso terminar aquella frase.

- Así es cariño – su madre asintió a lo que Brennan decía.

- Entonces yo también estoy… muerta – dijo Temperance con un hilo de voz.

- Todavía no, Tempi.

- ¿Cómo que todavía no? – Brennan no comprendía – Desde un punto de vista científico uno está vivo o está muerto.

- Temperance, cielo, no todo puede explicarse con la ciencia – su madre le sonreía cariñosamente.

- Pero…

- Tienes que ser fuerte y luchar, cariño.

- ¿Luchar? ¿A qué te refieres?

- Estás aquí porque dejaste de hacerlo cariño, dejaste de luchar por vivir – ahora en el rostro de su madre se reflejaba cierta tristeza.

- ¿Qué? – ella no entendía nada – Pero tenía una bolsa en la cabeza, no me quedaba oxígeno, era imposible…

- No es eso cariño, no me refiero a que dejaste tu lucha física, sino la de aquí – su madre puso su mano derecha sobre el corazón de su hija.

- No entiendo, mamá.

- En tu interior sentías que no tenías motivos para seguir adelante, te dejaste vencer.

Brennan bajó la mirada avergonzada, sabía que su madre tenía razón.

- Es que estoy cansada, mamá – decía Brennan ahora mirándola a los ojos -. Cansada de ver tanto dolor y tanta maldad humana día tras día, con cada caso que nos toca resolver. Estoy cansada de tener que ver a papá y a Russ en una cárcel sin yo poder hacer nada para sacarlos de ahí y volver a tener una familia… y tú mamá… te echo tanto de menos… - Temperance lloraba.

- Tempi, cariño – su madre la abrazó -. Yo también os echo muchísimo de menos a los tres, no hay un solo día en que no piense en vosotros, pero tienes que regresar cariño, te necesitan allí.

- No mamá, no le hago falta a nadie – dijo ella triste, secándose las lágrimas con las manos.

- Te equivocas Tempi – su madre la tomaba de las manos y la miraba dulcemente a los ojoso, como sólo una madre puede hacer -. Le haces falta a mucha gente. Tu padre aguanta en la cárcel sólo por la alegría que le produce tu visita y estar cerca de ti, y tu hermano te adora. Ángela te quiere como a una hermana, si tú no estuvieras ahí cada vez que ella necesita hablar, no sería la misma, y Booth… Cariño, Booth te ama, y no podría vivir si tú no estás a su lado.

- Oh mamá, él y yo sólo somos compañeros…

- No cariño, a mi no me puedes engañar – le dijo sonriendo -. Él te ama, y sé que tú también sientes lo mismo por él, ¿no es cierto? ¿Amas a ese hombre, cielo? – la miró, interrogante.

- Sí – afirmó Temperance, al tiempo que se ruborizaba y volvía a bajar la mirada.

- ¡Oh cariño! No tienes porqué avergonzarte, el amor es lo más hermoso que tenemos, es el sentimiento que mueve al mundo. Si amas a ese hombre lucha por volver, y disfruta de ese sentimiento junto a él, sé feliz.

- Pero mamá, no quiero dejarte… ahora no…

- No me dejarás, cielo. Yo siempre estaré junto a ti, aunque no puedas verme, y un día, dentro de muchos años, volveremos a encontrarnos, te lo prometo.

Madre e hija volvieron a abrazarse, esta vez a modo de despedida.

- ¿Qué debo hacer para volver?

- Tienes que desearlo con todo tu ser, y creer, tener fe.

- Te quiero mamá – Brennan no pudo reprimir las lágrimas, al tiempo que volvió a abrazar a su madre.

- Espera cielo, tengo algo para ti – dijo su madre mientras depositaba algo en la mano de Brennan, era un pequeño broche plateado con forma de delfín.- Yo también te quiero cariño, os quiero a los tres. Estoy muy orgullosa de ti. Ahora ya es hora de que vuelvas – dijo sonriente.

En ese momento Brennan notó que retrocedía rápidamente en el pasillo, pero ella no se movía. Era como si estuviese sobre una cinta transportadora que caminaba hacia atrás a toda velocidad. Llamaba a su madre, mientras veía cómo se alejaba cada vez más de ella, hasta que dejó de verla y todo se quedó en blanco.


	15. Chapter 15

**Y POR FIN EL GRAN FINAL**

**Antes que nada muchas gracias a los que habéis seguido el fic y otro montón de gracias para quien además lo habéis comentado **

--

--

--

**NOTA****:**

Los personajes ni la serie me pertenecen, son de la Fox.

--

--

--

**CAPÍTULO ****15**

Booth y Ángela ya llevaban dos interminables minutos reanimando a Brennan, cuando ésta empezó a respirar y recuperó la consciencia, sobresaltada. Booth la ayudó a sentarse y la tranquilizaba.

- Tranquila Huesos, ya estamos aquí, ya se acabó todo – dijo mientras le daba un abrazo.

- ¡Oh amiga, creí que te había perdido! – le decía Ángela, llorando y se unía al abrazo -. Menos mal que estás bien.

Brennan notó las lágrimas en las caras de ambos.

- ¿Qué me ha pasado? – Brennan en ese momento no recordaba nada, era como si acabase de despertar de un sueño, del que no recuerdas nada hasta pasados unos minutos.

- Cielo, te hemos encontrado inconsciente, sin pulso y sin respiración, y te hemos estado reanimando durante dos interminables minutos – le contó Ángela.

- Ya me acuerdo, la bolsa en mi cabeza… - se agitó un poco al recordar aquella terrible experiencia.

- Tranquila Huesos, ya no tienes nada que temer, ese tío pasará el resto de su vida en la cárcel. Ahora lo que importa es que tú ya estás bien – le dijo Booth y la volvió a abrazar, ahora no quería apartarse de su lado ni un segundo – No permitiré que te vuelva a pasar nada malo.

En ese momento Brennan recordó a su madre, lo que había estado hablando con ella, pero su mente siempre tan científica y racional la llevó a pensar que al estar dos minutos privada de oxígeno, su cerebro le había jugado una mala pasada y todo aquello había sido fruto de la imaginación, del delirio por la anoxia, hasta que recordó el broche del delfín que su madre le había dado en mano. Temperance, aún abrazada a Booth, abrió su mano y vio con asombro que el broche estaba allí.

- Pero es… científicamente imposible – se decía en su interior, y recordó la frase que le había dicho su madre: "Temperance, cielo, no todo puede explicarse con la ciencia".

Temperance sonrió y volvió a cerrar la mano, guardando el broche.

Un par de horas después, en el hospital, Brennan descansaba en una habitación recostada en su camilla, con un apósito cubriendo una pequeña herida que tenía en la cabeza, provocada por el golpe que le dio Ahmed con la pistola, y con unas gafas nasales que le proporcionaban un poco más de oxígeno del que ella ya inspiraba sola. Todavía conservaba los hematomas en ambos brazos de cuando Ahmed los agarró fuertemente y uno en la mejilla derecha, consecuencia de la bofetada que le había propiciado.

Pero no estaba sola, acompañándola estaban Cam, Zack, Ángela, Hodgins y Booth, éste último le había llevado un ramo de flores muy hermoso, margaritas, sus flores favoritas. Una enfermera entró y les comunicó que la hora de la visita había terminado y que de acompañante solamente se podía quedar una persona, que todos estuvieron de acuerdo en que esa persona fuese Booth.

Todos se fueron, no sin antes despedirse de Temperance con un beso en la mejilla, y la dejaron a solas con Booth.

Brennan suspiró hondo y se acomodó en la cama mientras con la mano derecha se tocaba la herida de la cabeza y cerraba los ojos unos segundos.

- ¿Huesos, te sientes mal? – le preguntó Booth preocupado.

- No, no te preocupes, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza.

- Avisaré a la enfermera para que te de un analgésico – dijo Booth mientras se dirigía hacia la puerta de la habitación.

- No Booth, en serio, estoy bien, se me pasará enseguida – dijo Brennan y Booth paró en su intento de salir de allí para llamar a la enfermera -. Puedes irte a casa tranquilo, estaré bien.

- ¿Cómo? Ah no Huesos, no te voy a dejar sola, hoy pasaremos la noche juntos – Brennan lo miró sorprendida -. Bueno, tú ya me entiendes… - intentó aclarar Booth consciente de cómo había sonado esa última frase.

Booth se sentó en el sillón junto a la cama de Brennan.

- ¿Y Parker? – le preguntó ella - ¿Está bien?

- Sí, gracias a ti Huesos, tú lo has salvado, y mira lo que te ha hecho ese desgraciado… - dijo mientras con una mano acariciaba suave y delicadamente la herida que Brennan tenía en su cabeza, al tiempo que ella se sonrojaba y evitaba su mirada agachando la cabeza ligeramente.

- Booth, yo no podía permitir que le hiciese daño a tu hijo.

En realidad, Brennan también quería decirle que no quería que él sufriese, porque lo amaba, y que prefería morir a vivir sabiendo que él estaría sufriendo. Finalmente no se atrevió a decir nada, pese a que su alma lo gritaba en su interior, y le repetía sin cesar lo que su madre le había dicho sobre el amor.

Booth se levantó del sillón y se sentó en un borde de la camilla, muy cerca de ella, mirándola de frente, a sus hermosos ojos, esos ojos en los que podía ver el cielo. Entonces decidió que era el momento de abrir su corazón y mostrarle sus sentimientos.

- Huesos, lo siento mucho de verdad, esto ha sido todo por mi culpa, yo… - dijo Booth cabizbajo.

- Booth, no tienes porqué sentirlo, tú me has salvado la vida, si no hubieses llegado justo en ese momento ahora…

- Huesos, si te hubieras muerto, yo… yo me hubiera muerto detrás de ti.

- Bueno, lo cierto es que estuve muerta unos minutos, y vamos Booth, hay más antropólogos forenses en el país, que podrían ser tus compañeros – Temperance intentaba quitar hierro al asunto.

- Sí, pero ninguno tan guapo como tú – le dijo pícaramente, consiguiendo que ella sonriese.-No Huesos, hablando en serio, no me refiero al trabajo, tú y yo sabemos que hay algo más entre nosotros, Huesos – ahora la miraba fijamente.

- Booth, no sigas por ahí por favor… - ella quiso interrumpirlo.

- No Huesos, en un mismo día ya he tenido dos veces la horrible sensación de que te había perdido para siempre, y ha sido lo peor que me ha pasado en toda mi vida, creía que me moría. No me puedo imaginar la vida sin que tú estés a mi lado. Temperance, yo… yo te quiero.

- Booth, yo…

- No, no digas nada aún – la interrumpió poniéndole un dedo sobre sus labios mientras la miraba a los ojos, y con sus manos tomaba una de las de ella -. He sido un tonto por no haberlo querido reconocer antes, la verdad es que te quiero prácticamente desde que comenzamos a trabajar juntos, pero he sido un idiota que no ha sabido ver la verdad a pesar de que ha estado frente a mí todo este tiempo. Temperance, no hay un solo minuto del día en el que no piense en ti, tú ocupas todo mi pensamiento. Cada noche sueño contigo, y cada mañana cuando me despierto deseo que estés ahí, a mi lado. ¿Sabes Huesos? El mejor regalo de Navidad de toda mi vida fue el beso que nos dimos bajo el muérdago, porque ahí pude sentir que tú también sientes lo mismo, y por eso es que te pido que me des una oportunidad para hacerte feliz, y no aceptaré un 'no' por respuesta. Te amo Huesos, y nunca antes había sentido algo así de fuerte por nadie. Te amo Temperance Brennan, y lo único que lamento es que me haya dado cuenta cuando he estado a punto de perderte.

Temperance no fue capaz de decir nada, sólo de agarrarlo por su chaqueta, acercarlo hacia ella y besarlo apasionadamente. Esa fue la mejor respuesta que Booth pudo recibir, y con sus manos sostuvo cariñosamente la cara de Brennan mientras correspondía a su beso.

- Booth yo también te amo, y también he sido una tonta al darme cuenta cuando estaba a punto de morir. Te amo Booth, y mi respuesta es sí, quiero estar contigo y que no nos separemos jamás – dijo Brennan y volvieron a besarse.

**FIN**


End file.
